This invention relates in general to security cameras and, more particularly, to a modular thermal security camera system.
Security cameras are prevalent in our society today. However, like many other electronic devices, security cameras become outdated and need to be replaced with newer, more advanced security cameras. For example, many existing security cameras, such as closed circuit television cameras, cannot operate in low light or no light conditions.
There are a large number of different security camera mounting schemes used in the security camera industry. Security cameras are mounted with many different enclosures and platforms. Installation typically requires changing the mounting hardware, changing the enclosure or modifying the platform to fit the security camera. These procedures waste time and money.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a system includes a camera housing, a first pair of tracks formed on an outside of, and along a length of, the camera housing, a second pair of tracks formed on the outside of, and along the length of, the camera housing, a camera disposed in the camera housing, and an adjustable mounting device that includes a pair of protrusions configured to engage either the first pair or the second pair of tracks and a threaded mounting hole formed therein configured to couple to a mounting screw.
Embodiments of the invention provide a number of technical advantages. Embodiments of the invention may include all, some, or none of these advantages. Old, outdated closed circuit TV cameras may be replaced with new, high-tech thermal security cameras that provide video in all light conditions, including low-light to no-light conditions. Moreover, these security cameras may be physically the same or smaller in size and weight, and may provide plug-and-play capability. More specifically, the thermal security cameras may have flexible mounting devices that facilitate easy installation on most existing platforms and/or mounting schemes, including enclosures. In addition, the thermal security cameras have the same input power requirements and video output as the cameras that are being replaced.
Thermal security cameras in accordance with some embodiments of the present invention may have an extruded camera housing that acts as an ambient heat sink for the detector hardware as well as an EMI shield. In addition, the camera housing may facilitate a water tight seal to shield the camera from the environment. The camera housing has tracks formed therein that work in conjunction with the flexible mounting device mentioned above to provide the adjustability of the camera so that it may fit a myriad of mounting schemes.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.